1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of signal conditioning in high-speed wireline communications. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for using adaptive equalization control to condition signals for high-speed wireline communications.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Whenever electrical signals are transmitted over wires, the integrity of the signal can be degraded. The signal that was originally placed on the wire will have some differences from the signal that is received at the other end of the wire. This is due to inherent physical properties of the wire.
In a digital signal, the frequency components of a bit of data can spread apart as the higher and lower frequency components travel at slightly different rates through the wireline. This can cause intersymbol interference (ISI) in which one bit can interfere with the preceding and subsequent bits. In recent years, as data has been required to travel with higher data rates over longer distances of wirelines, the problems of maintaining signal integrity and minimizing ISI have increased.
Several techniques have been developed to deal with ISI. Some of these techniques include, for example, error correction coding, separating signals in time, and using an equalizer. Equalizers can be used in an effort to correct for the distortions caused by the non-uniform frequency response of the wireline. However, the equalizers that have been developed to date have not been satisfactory in every respect.